


What Once Was

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change, even if you aren't ready, and all good things must come to an end eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Once Was

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry

A man, one with dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes walked down a path through a forest. The sun glistened through the leaves, making the lighting spotty. The wind blew lightly across the land, bringing a slight chill to the fall air. He watched the leaves on the trees, some still green while others were quickly turning brown and fluttering to the ground. He sighed as he ran his hand along a bush, feeling each and every leave tickling his hand. 

He looked to the horizon, seeing a half finished castle, which had towers that soared high above the clouds, which lazy floated through the sky, casting random shadows amongst the bright green grass and clear blue ponds. He remembered when the castle was just a few bits of cobble as an outline. He remembered a close friend rambling on and on about it and how it was going to be amazing. He remembered the look in his blue eyes as he explained plans and ideas. But, he'd moved on from this beautiful place, leaving the castle unfinished and the animals to roam it freely. Moss had stared growing inside it. Flowers had started blossoming through the cracks in the floor and a few trees had grown through the stones, standing tall and strong, unlike the group of- once close- friends. 

He let out a deep breath and kept on walking. As he walked, he saw holes in the ground from creepers and random blocks scattered around because of endermen, who couldn't care to not mess up their- once beautiful- world. A huge flag, colored blue and yellow, swayed lightly in the wind, showing off holes from long winters and brutal rain showers that never ended. He saw the house, which rested upon a tall mountain, which overlooked a Viking esc village. 

He remembered the man who had built the village. He remembered his accent and the boisterous laughter. He shook his head sadly as memories of ABBA rules flowed through his head. This place had been abandoned long ago too, much longer ago than the castle. It too had seen better days, but that thought slipped to the back of his mind as he walked away from the house, a sadness burning inside of him.

His eyes were glued to the ground as he walked through the once lively world. He saw building after building that had been built and carefully crafted by his friends. Each place he saw brought more and more sadness to him. He hated the memories it brought to him. The memories were bittersweet, all happy, but now all gone. Times like those were never to happen again, not when the- once tight nit- group wasn't so close anymore. 

They didn't talk anymore, not like they used to at least. They didn't even feel like friends anymore really. They had all drifted so far apart that they were like the moon and the sun. He sighed, running a hand through his- already messy- blond hair. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the arena. He bit his lip as tears built up in his eyes. He remembered who built this perfectly. He remembered how close they had once been. He remembered their adventures through maps made by an very evil, yet kind, man. 

He remembered all of the times they had all been together as a group in this building. The trail, the boats, rebuilding the roof, the games, the competitions. He remembered trying to win a case that was doomed from the beginning. He remembered soaring through the air in a boat, feeling the wind in his hair as he shouted in joy. He remembered the pranks that had happened here, no matter how silly or serious. 

He wiped at his eyes, trying to rid himself of tears as he turned his back, walking away, not wanting to bring anymore sadness, though that seemed impossible. He found himself at his own house. He saw the big 'G' and the sliding glass doors he had been so proud of. He remembered how much he'd loved building this house. He remembered the pranks, especially the mushroom cloud from team Canada. He remembered how angry he had been. But, it hadn't taken long for him to dissolve in giggles as one of the members fell backwards off of the mushrooms. 

A single tear ran down his cheek as he saw the ladder, which towered high into the sky, far above any clouds. He remembered the first little punch that had him tumbling towards the ground. He remembered grabbing the ladder and going for revenge. He remembered the havoc that it had turned into and the giggles that had spread throughout the group. He remembered the smile he wore, which he just couldn't seem to wipe away. He remembered just how cheaty some of them had acted, and just how much the group had grown closer together that day. 

A few more tears fell down his cheeks as he walked into spawn, a small village they had created together. It had been abandoned long ago too, long before the castle and the Viking village. The grass was long and the bushes in trimmed and unruly. It looked horrible and made him so sad. He walked through spawn, seeing all of the buildings they'd created; the observatory, the inn, the cheaty palace, the boat, the fire station, the bland second tallest building. And then, there was the crazy masterpiece he called home. 

He remembered when team Canada plus one minus one, had built it. He remembered how there was no design and it was haphazardly thrown together. He remembered all the pointless staircases and doors that lead to nothing. He remembered walking around in awe and seeing all there was to see about the crazy building. And at the end of the day, he hadn't had the heart to tear it down, or the time.

He didn't even try to stop the tears as he wondered to a place that just happened to be one of the best in this whole world. He walked through the entrance to Guudeland, which he'd never been too fond of. He saw the tall ladder that shot up into the sky, disappearing into the clouds far above. He remembered all the fun times they'd had here. He saw the paintball arena, which he remembered the two who had built it had once been the closest of friends, but now, now they didn't talk at all. He remembered the tournaments they held in there. He remembered the excitement and the laughs. He remembered how funny it had been when someone would fall off off the stone slabs that lined the rim and get in the way of an arrow or two. 

He shook his head sadly as he saw the rest of the park. It looked abandoned, which wasn't far from the truth at all. He walked slowly back to spawn, seeing the- ever lasting- Christmas tree glowing softly against the fading light. He saw the abandoned chests from presents that had been there for so long. He felt tears dripping from his chin as he remembered coming up with silly little gifts for everyone. He turned his back to the tree and walked towards his house. 

He walked through the house, running his hand along the dust covered banister as he went to the large window to watch as the sun set slowly. It was a beautiful sunset; it had so many different colors and shades that colored the vastly darkening sky. He sat Indian style as he watched the colors slowly disappearing into darkness. 

That brought forth a thought, one he found sad. Their group had been so diverse and unique, just like the sunset. But, just like the sunset, it was slowly dissolving to nothing. Things change, he realized, no matter how much he wished they didn't. Things changed, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. Things changed, and he knew that this was going to happen, he just wished it hadn't been so soon, for he wasn't ready for it, he never would be. But, here he was in a world that had been abandoned long ago. And, just like the world, the friendships had been abandoned too. They were all memories which seemed to be turning to dust, which the wind would blow away, never to be found and put back together. 

And, as the sun finally disappeared below the horizon, leaving the world in darkness, he finally realized it was over. There was no saving what once was.


End file.
